chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ella Calwin
Ella Calwin is the oldest child of Cody Calwin and Ishi Nakamura. She is a character that appears in the future. Not much is known about Ella but she is a kind character that likes to have fun and play games with her brother. Ella spends most of her time listening to music and going to dancing lessons. History & Future Not much is shown of Ella. She has demonstrated her abilities and been to parties. Special Abilities Photokinesis ' This is an ability allows her to control light. She is able to create lights in different ways from her body and also control light in the room and around her. Photokinesis lets Ella to illuminate herself and even blind others. This ability is one that she can only do a few things with. *''Luminescence- This allows her to generate light from herself. Her body will glow and can grow to an intense amount of light enough to blind people. *''Light Manipulation- She is able to control light around her. This can be from making the lights brighter to making light dimmer or completely unseen. It allows her to also create light and manipulate them into beams.'' '''Projection This is a very powerful ability which allows her to project whatever she likes. It makes her able to project whatever she desires and manipulate reality. Projection allows her to project herself or even project something by saying a few words. It is a form of manipulating reality. *''Desire Projection- Ella's projection works on what she desires. She may be able to project whatever she desires and it will happen. This can be from someone being healed to even projecting objects to appear. Her projection is very powerful and she can project thoughts and ideas into people's minds or even project illusions.'' *''Astral Projection- This allows her soul to roam free and be projected from her body into an identical living body. However the body is left unconscious until the astral form goes back into the body. Astral Projection lets the soul leave the body and can travel wherever the person desires.'' *''Self Projection- She is able to project herself to travel from one place to another. This allows her to project her body to any place or person she truly desires to be, even through time.'' *''Vocifery- This is a part of saying a few words and it becoming true. It projects her words to become reality and therefore it happens.'' Truth Activation *''Truth Activation is the ability to distinguish what is a lie. Then if willing the user can force the person to tell the truth by their thought's or speech. If the do tell the truth by though Ella can read their thoughts only to gain the truth.'' *''Lie Detection- She gets a feeling when something is a lie. Somehow Ella automatically knows when something is a lie and can't control the ability.'' *''Truth Outcome- If she chooses she is able to make someone tell the truth. They are under complete control to tell the truth and cannot be stopped. They can say the truth or think of the truth were then Ella can retrieve the truth from their thoughts.'' *''Mind Reading- She is able to read minds only to see the truth. If a memory is attached to the truth then is also able to see the memory.'' Appearance When Ella grows older her hair will change and become more ginger. She has blue eyes and an adorable smile. Family Parents *Father - Cody Calwin *Mother - Ishi Nakamura